With the large scale and complexity of recent networks, in enterprises and the like, the necessity to construct networks such as LAN (Local Area Network)/WAN (Wide Area Network) and the like as economically as possible has increased. Especially recently, as various connection services have been provided, it has become necessary to construct economical and effective networks according to a company's needs by combining these connection services appropriately.
However, in many actual situations, network designers mainly analyze network traffic based on their personal experiences and simple calculations to determine network topology. Therefore, network cost performance is not always the best, and hence the situation is that economical network construction is difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention takes into consideration the above heretofore problem, with the object of providing a technique wherein an optimization problem of network topology is formulated, and genetic algorithms and local search methods are used so that networks with excellent cost performance can be constructed.